Al calor de las copas
by lisahayeshunter
Summary: Después de un día dificil en el trabajo, Claudia decide llevar a Lisa a tomar una copa y alguien termina recibiendo una visita sorpresa.
1. Chapter 1

Ni Robotech ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Esta historia es un one-shot.

Espero que la disfruten y que me dejen sus comentarios.

**AL CALOR DE LAS COPAS**

Te digo, amiga. Es un pobre tonto. – Se quejaba la hermosa mujer ojiverde mientras daba un trago más a esa exótica bebida que su amiga le pidiera.

Tengo años diciéndote eso mismo, pero no haces caso. – Le contestaba la morena mientras jugaba con su copa entre los dedos.

Hacía más de una hora que las amigas llegaran a ese lugar. Al principio sólo habían estado platicando, pero después una copa fue seguida de otra.

Claudia había decidido invitar a Lisa a salir al notar que estaba teniendo un mal día a causa del piloto modelo de la RDF.

Ninguna de las dos estaba segura de poder mantenerse en pie si se levantaban de esa mesa. El mesero se acercó a ellas con la nueva ronda que habían pedido.

Por ellos, aunque mal paguen. – Brindó la ojiverde con su nueva copa.

Bien dicho, amiga . . . Aunque por otro lado, tú ni siquiera le has hablado de tus sentimientos.

Los jóvenes presentes las observaban de vez en cuando sin que las chicas lo notaran. Llamaban la atención por su belleza y porque a pesar de estar despojadas de sus chaquetas militares, que descansaban sobre los respaldos de sus sillas, el aire militar no las abandonaba. Mientras los demás las observaban, ellas seguían con su charla.

Yo no soy ni ofrecida, ni rogona. Si él sintiera algo por mí, ya me lo hubiera dicho.

¡Por Dios, Lisa! A Rick se le tiene que explicar todo con manzanas y naranjas.

Pero sabría si sintiera algo por mí.

Lo más seguro es que crea que lo que siente al verte son agruras, te digo, es un tonto. No sé cómo pudiste fijarte en él.

Es que es un tonto lindo. – Dijo la joven con ojos soñadores y descansando su barbilla en las manos.

Te perdimos . . . ¿Entonces lo vas a buscar? - Cuestionó la morena a su ahora ebria amiga.

¡Claro que no! Cómo si no me conocieras.

Pues creí que el vino te iba a dar el valor. – Murmuró llevándose la enésima copa a los labios.

¿Qué dijiste?

Nada, ¿Pedimos un taxi? – Cambió el tema la morena.

Quince minutos después, las dos amigas salían del lugar, chaqueta militar en mano, y procurando caminar lo más derecho posible. Un taxi ya las esperaba afuera. Era una cálida noche de verano, pero sus cuerpos entumecidos por el alcohol no lo registraba.

Lisa cayó rendida en cuanto subió al automóvil. Claudia la observaba y se preguntaba cuándo sería el día en que su amiga sería feliz.

Veinte minutos después, el taxi se detenía frente a la pequeña casa de Claudia.

Lisa, despierta, ya estamos en mi casa. ¿Quieres pasar?

No Claudia, estoy muy cansada y quiero descansar.

Creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí.

De verdad prefiero ir a casa. Gracias de todas maneras.

Está bien. Nos vemos en la base.

Buenas noches, Claudia.

Buenas noches, Lisa.

Sólo había un par de calles entre las casas de Claudia y Lisa, pero de igual manera decidió seguir en taxi.

Lisa perdió su vista en la inmensidad del cielo estrellado y repentinamente sintió una fuerza que no creyó sentir jamás.

En la esquina dé vuelta a la izquierda. – Le dijo al chofer mientras sonriendo, regresaba a ver las estrellas.

El taxi se paró frente a una casa un poco más pequeña que la de Claudia.

No me espere, gracias. – Le dijo Lisa mientras le pagaba el viaje. Al bajarse del auto se sintió un poco mareada por los efectos del alcohol y dio unos pasos antes de recuperar el balance.

Con chaqueta bajo el brazo y acomodando su falda y cabello, se acercó a la puerta y tocó el timbre, pero nadie contestó. Entonces volvió a tocar y obtuvo la misma respuesta. Contrario a su lógica, tocó el timbre una vez más, pero esta vez dejó su dedo ahí. Podía escuchar la chicharra del timbre dentro de la casa, y utilizó su mano libre para cubrir una pequeña sonrisilla traviesa.

Ya voy, ya voy, ¡Cuánto escándalo! – Se escuchó dentro de la casa al igual que pisadas que se acercaban a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a un empijamado Rick. Estaba descalzo y no traía bata.

¿Pero qué . . .? – Se sorprendió el chico al ver a su jefa en su puerta y a esa hora.

Hola Rick, ¿Puedo pasar? – Inquirió la mujer como si fuera lo más normal, y antes de que pudiera contestar, ya estaba dentro.

Pasa. – Contestó como zombie mientras cerraba la puerta. – ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Me necesitan en la base?

Claro que no, que ¿acaso una amiga no puede visitar a su amigo? – Comentó mientras se sentaba en el sillón y cruzaba su pierna. Rick se quedó sin habla por un momento. Eso era demasiado extraño. Su capitana no parecía ser ella, se veía demasiado relajada.

Estas muy extraña, Capitana.

No me digas "Capitana" que no estamos en la base. – Rick seguía sin moverse de su lugar, ni entender lo que estaba pasando.

Que mal anfitrión eres, Hunter. ¿No tienes nada para beber?

¿Café?

¿Algo más fuerte?

Creo que el café te caerá mejor. Me parece que ya ha bebido demasiado. – Antes de recibir los reclamos de la mujer, se dirigió a su cocina a preparar un café bien cargado para Lisa, y un vaso de leche para él.

Desde la cocina podía ver a Lisa sentada en su sofá, con una extraña sonrisa, viendo hacia todos lados y jugando con un cojín del sillón entre sus manos. Por un momento Rick creyó estar soñando.

Lisa se sentía demasiado relajada. Habían sido pocas las veces que estuviera en ese lugar y la mayoría del tiempo, él no estaba en casa.

Rick estaba terminando de preparar el café de Lisa cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

¿Sigues teniendo el poster de Minmey en tu habitación? – Le cuestionó Lisa a sus espaldas, lo que hizo que casi tirara el frasco de azúcar en el piso.

"Uhm, sí, aún lo tengo.

Ya veo.

Rick llevó su leche y el café a la mesita que estaba a espaldas de Lisa y sacó la silla para que la mujer se sentara.

Siéntate por favor.

Lisa se dio la vuelta demasiado rápido y perdió el equilibrio a causa del alcohol. Rick se dio cuenta y la ayudó haciendo que ambos quedaran prácticamente abrazados y sin hablar, sus corazones latiendo a mil.

¿Sabes que tienes los ojos más azules que jamás haya visto? – Le cuestionó Lisa finalmente al muchacho.

Gr-gracias . . . tú . . . tú también tienes unos ojos muy lindos. – Tartamudeó el chico.

Desinhibida por el alcohol, Lisa hizo lo que jamás creyó tener el valor de hacer; besó a Rick. Este se quedó petrificado de la impresión, pero después de un momento, vino y pasta dental se unieron finalmente.

Rick atrajo a Lisa hacia su cuerpo y Lisa buscó con sus manos la nuca del muchacho.

Cuando al fin se separaron, Lisa acomodó nerviosamente un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

Bueno Rick, ya es tarde y me tengo que ir. – Finalmente habló dirigiéndose a la salida.

Pero, ¿y tu café? – Trató de impedir su huída.

Discúlpame, mejor otro día. Adiós Rick.

Y así como había llegado, la mujer se fue de aquel lugar.

¿Pero qué pasó? – Se cuestionó el chico volteando a ver la taza y el vaso aun sin tocar.

Desde la puerta vio a la mujer caminando por media calle, moviéndose y dando vueltas como si fuera una bailarina en medio del escenario.

Rick cerró la puerta y su vista se dirigió al sofá donde ella estuviera minutos antes, y ahí vio su saco. Caminó hacia allá con piernas temblorosas y tomó el saco. Prueba de que nada de lo anterior había sido un sueño.

Con saco en mano se dirigió a su habitación.

Que mujer tan extraña. – Pensaba, mientras sonriendo se llevaba los dedos a los labios y saboreaba el vino en su boca.

Esa noche, Rick no pudo dormir, mientras que Lisa dormía plácidamente en su cama con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Si ese beso no despertaba a Rick, nada más lo haría.

**FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

**S****é que dije que esta historia sería únicamente de un capítulo, pero sus correos y comentarios me han inspirado a hacer una continuación. Espero que les guste.**

**SARY, ARJUY, MONI GZZ, DAVID04, REEVEN, DIANA R., SILVESTRE, Muchas gracias!**

**AL CALOR DE LAS COPAS**

**CAP. 2**

El sonido de su despertador le taladró los oídos y el cerebro. Sólo a tientas lo alcanzó para apagarlo y estuvo tentada a tirarlo por la ventana, pero no lo hizo. No abrió los ojos, pues el sólo intentarlo mandaba ráfagas de dolor. No necesitaba ver la hora, era la misma hora en que se levantaba cada día desde que recordara. Aún con los ojos cerrados se sentó sobre la cama. Se llevó la cabeza que le daba vueltas a sus manos. El calor de ellas mejorando un poco las palpitaciones de ésta. Pesadamente se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la almohada y se echó la cobija hasta la cabeza con un gruñido.

Su deber pudo más que su malestar, y minutos después se levantó y se dirigió a su baño aún con los ojos cerrados y ayudada por la pared. Poco antes de llegar al baño, su muslo fue detenido intempestivamente por una cajonera. Sabía que se le iba a hacer un morete, pero agradeció que por un instante su mente se entretuviera en otra cosa que no fuera su adolorido cuerpo y su cabeza punzante. Dijo un improperio por lo bajo a aquel traidor mueble que se le atravesara en su camino.

Finalmente llegó a su baño y a tientas localizó el lavabo. Abrió la llave y lavó su cara con agua fría. Tomó valor y abrió los ojos y casi sale corriendo al ver la imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo. Se veía realmente mal. Tenía unas ojeras que contrastaban grandemente con su pálido rostro.

"Cuando mi cabeza deje de dar vueltas, voy a matar a Claudia." – Se quejaba mientras dejaba caer todo su peso sobre sus brazos recargados en el lavabo.

Muy al contrario de su comportamiento diario, la capitana llegó dos horas tarde a su trabajo y se dirigió directo a su oficina sin siquiera dignarse a revisar que todo estuviera bien en el puente. A pesar de estar ya dentro de la gran fortaleza, sus hermosos ojos verdes seguían protegidos por unas grandes y negras gafas. Sentía que el más mínimo asomo de luz iba a provocar que los ojos le explotaran. Esta mañana, junto con los folders de siempre, llevaba un gran bote de un litro de agua, que ahora estaba ya casi vacío. Agradeció cuando al fin llegó a su oficina alfombrada, pues el sonido de sus tacones en el pasillo vacío le taladraba la cabeza.

Dejó todo en una esquina de su escritorio y al sentarse en su mullido sillón, se dejó caer sobre el escritorio, descansando su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados.

Alguien llamó a su puerta y le dijo, - "Tengo algo que te hará sentir mejor." – Sin levantar la cabeza sólo atinó a soltar un "Pasa Claudia."

Ya pensaría en cómo acabar con la causante de sus males cuando se sintiera mejor.

La puerta se abrió y Lisa sintió los pasos sobre la alfombra.

"Recuérdame no volver a hacerte caso cuando me invites a tomar una copa. Me siento fatal." – Se quejó al momento que escuchó un vaso depositado sobre su escritorio.

"Pues si te sientes como te vez, entonces hay que llamar a urgencias." - Lisa terminó de enfocar la vista al notar que no era la voz de Claudia la que escuchara.

"¡Rick!" – Gritó la mujer al ver al sonriente muchacho que sostenía una aspirina en la palma de la mano. – "Ough" – Se quejó de nuevo mientras llevaba su mano a su estallante sien y se sentaba lentamente.

"Estuvo buena la guarapeta, ¿verdad?" – Prosiguió sonriente el moreno.

"No tienes idea" – Dijo la mujer sarcásticamente con apenas un hilo de voz. – "¿Dónde está Claudia?" – Inquirió rápidamente recordando que no era al muchacho al que esperaba ver ahí.

"¿Quién? ¿La pobre comandante a la que acabo de salvar de las garras de su cruda oficial superior?" – Le espetó sonriendo de lado.

"No juegues con tu suerte, Hunter. Ya me sentiré mejor en cuanto me tome esa aspirina. – Le dijo mientras trataba sin éxito quitársela al burlón muchacho.

"No sabía que te gustaba empinar el codo, capitana. Aunque tengo que admitir que su alter ego me cayó muy bien." – Le señaló mientras le quitaba los lentes oscuros. – "Ya sabes lo que dicen, 'lente en lo oscuro . . .' olvídalo, déjatelos puestos." – Continuó mientras veía las negras ojeras de la joven mujer. – "El alcohol acaba." – Un brillo de burla en sus ojos.

"¿Ya acabaste de burlarte? Ahora sí dame mi aspirina.

"No escuché un 'por favor'."

"¡Si no me das esa aspirina ahora mismo, te voy a degradar y pasarás el resto de tu vida limpiando baños con tu cepillo de dientes!" – Amenazó la mujer, roja de coraje. Rick fingió cara de susto y le dio la pastilla de inmediato.

"Y ¿tomas muy seguido?" – Le cuestionó mientras le daba el deseado remedio.

"¡Eso a ti no te incumbe!" – Le espetó mientras con desesperación se pasaba la aspirina con el agua fría que le supo a gloria.

"Claro que me incumbe si cada que te emborrachas terminas en la casa de algún piloto, para no especificar que en mi casa. – Lisa se atragantó con el agua. – "Al menos quiero estar preparado la próxima vez."

"No habrá una próxima vez." – Confesó con voz seria y tratando de ocultar el rojo carmesí de sus mejillas.

"Lástima." – Se lamentó sin poder evitarlo, y recordando la forma en la que era mujer lo había besado, y sobre todo, lo que le había hecho sentir. Ni siquiera Minmay lo había hecho sentir como esa mujer que ahora estaba frente a él. No había podido dormir pensando en eso, y los pocos minutos que lograba conciliar el sueño, soñaba con ella, y con los besos que habían compartido, desde el beso en la nave de Brittaii, hasta el de la noche anterior.

"¿Qué dijiste?" – Preguntó sin comprender lo que había murmurado.

"Eh, . . . no . . . nada." – Contestó un nervioso Rick comprendiendo que había hablado en voz alta.

"Pues ya no tienes nada más que hacer aquí. Te sugiero que regreses a tus obligaciones." – Dijo mientras regresaba a leer sus documentos.

"Claro, con permiso, Capitana." – Dijo cuadrándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta de inmediato.

"Ah . . . Hunter." – Lo detuvo Lisa.

"Sí, Capitana."

"Gracias"

"No tiene nada que agradecer." – Contestó antes de tomar la chapa. Al abrir la puerta se detuvo de nuevo y volvió a cerrarla. – "Ah . . . Capitana."

"Sí, Hunter."

"Tiene algo que hacer el sábado por la noche." – Cuestionó nervioso.

"No, ¿por qué?"

"Me preguntaba si le gustaría salir a cenar conmigo." – Lisa sintió que el corazón se le detuvo, mientras que el de Rick estaba acelerado como nunca.

". . . Cl-claro que acepto tu invitación, Rick."

"Entonces es una cita." – Dijo respirando nuevamente y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sí, una cita." – Respondió Lisa de igual manera. – "pero sin alcohol."

"Por supuesto, si me vas a besar, quiero que sea por decisión propia, y no por impulsos etílicos."

"Esta vez no habrá necesidad de alcohol." – Al escuchar su respuesta, Rick se acercó a ella.

"¿Es verdad eso?"

"Totalmente" – Alcanzó a decir antes de que Rick se acercara a ella, y sin más ni más, la abrazó y la besó con una intensidad con la que jamás había besado a nadie.

Sí, en definitiva había valido la pena la noche anterior y la jaqueca desapareció en ese instante.

**FIN**

**A/N: Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta aquí llega esta historia. Había pensado terminarla un poco diferente, pero hubiera sido un final a medias, así que decidí cambiarlo un poco.**


End file.
